Usar gafas no esta tan mal
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Bubbles tiene que volver a usar gafas como cuando tenia cinco años. Gracias a una muchacha de su escuela, su alta autoestima da un vuelco. Desbastada y humillada huye de allí y se topa con aquel chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules que logra hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca de sus gafas... One-shot .


**¡Hola! aquí otro One-shot.**

**Nota 1°: Las PPG y los RRB no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Nota 2°: Tienen dieciséis años.**

**Bueno, los dejo leer..**

* * *

**" Usar gafas no esta tan mal".**

.

.- Bubbles, ¿me puedes decir cuantas tazas de harina hay que tener?.- Pregunto Blossom mientras batía unos huevos.

.- claro.- Bubbles dijo tomando la hoja de la receta.

.- Bloss, no entiendo por que tu haces las galletas, ni siquiera sabes hacer un simple huevo frito.- dijo Buttercup imaginando el fracaso que era su

hermana mayor en la cocina.

.- Silencio Buttercup, ya veras que estas galletas quedaran muy sabrosas .- dijo molesta.

.- Uh.. bloss..- murmuro Bubbles entrecerrando sus parpados para observar mejor lo que decía la receta.

.- ¿y bien?, ¿cuantas tazas de harina se necesitan?.- pregunto impaciente.

.- Es que... creo que dice, ¿diez tazas de harina? .- Bubbles dijo dudando.

.- ¿¡Diez!? .- Exclamo Blossom extrañada.

.- Estas loca Bubbles .- dijo Buttercup arrebatando le la hoja de la receta.

.- ¡Dice diez tazas de harina! .- se defendió.

.- Dice que es una taza de harina.- Buttercup dijo riendo.

.- Bubbles, ¿de nuevo tu vista esta mal?.- pregunto Blossom con preocupación.

.- ¡No!, yo puedo ver perfectamente.- dijo sonriendo.

.- ¿cuantos dedos ves?.- Buttercup dijo levantado solo su dedo indice.

.- ¿cuatro?, ¿dos?, ¡No, tres!.- dijo entrecerrando sus parpados nuevamente.

.- ¡estas más ciega que la abuela!.- Se burlo Buttercup.

.- Cállate Buttercup, ven Bubbles, vayamos a hablar con el profesor para ver si te puede ayudar.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacía el laboratorio seguida por sus

dos hermanas menores.

.- ¡Profesor!.- grito la pelirroja.

.- ¿Que pasa?.- dijo el profesor que examinaba unos líquidos morados que estaban en unos pequeños frasquitos.

.- Bubbles nuevamente no puede ver bien.- dijo Blossom. El profesor volteo hacía sus hijas adolescentes y miro a Bubbles fijamente a los ojos.

.- Bubbles, ¿desde cuando no puedes ver muy bien?.- pregunto el profesor.

.- no lo se, ayer podía ver perfectamente.- Bubbles dijo con un dedo sobre su barbilla.

.- debe ser temporal, pero de todos modos tendrás que usar unos anteojos.- el Profesor dijo buscando en unos de sus cajones unas gafas.

.- ¿¡volverá a usar esas enormes gafas!?.- Exclamo Buttercup con burla.

.- ¿¡que!? .- Bubbles dijo con angustia.

.- No, ahora usara unos no tan grandes, ten .- dijo el profesor y le entrego unas gafas cuadradas con marco celeste.

.- al menos son lindos .- dijo Blossom encogiéndose de hombros.

Bubbles se coloco los lentes y veía perfectamente luego volteo hacía sus hermanas.

.- ¿se ven bien? .- pregunto con temor a que la respuesta fuera un _"no"._

Blossom y Buttercup inclinaron sus cabezas hacía la izquierda y sonrieron.

.- ¡Te ves hermosa!.- exclamaron al unísono.

.- Biuf..- Bubbles dijo con un suspiro de alivio de por medio.

* * *

.- ¡Chicas es hora de ir a la escuela!.- Grito el profesor golpeando las puertas de las habitaciones de cada una.

Bubbles abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos preciosos ojos de color azul cielo, sonrío con animo, busco un atuendo y se fue a duchar.

Se vistió con un vestido blanco con flores celestes, tenia un pequeño cinturón en la cintura, unas sandalias de taco alto y un collar que decía _"PPG"_ . Salio de su

habitación y se encontró con Blossom que también salia de la suya.

.- ¿y tus gafas?.- pregunto.

.- Oh, las olvide, de inmediato vuelvo.- voló hasta su habitación y tomo las gafas que estaban en su mesita de noche.

Ambas desayunaron junto con el profesor y después llego Buttercup con su típico rostro de pocos amigos, el mismo que todos tendríamos un lunes por la

mañana. Las tres chicas terminaron de desayunar y se fueron volando a la escuela. Cuando llegaron, Bubbles llevaba una sonrisa nerviosa, todos la observaban

extrañados.

.- chicas, ¿por que todo el mundo me mira?.- Bubbles pregunto aun con su sonrisa nerviosa.

.- solo ignóralos .- murmuro Blossom con aires de madre.

.- Bubbles, deja de estar nerviosa, solo usas gafas, todo el mundo las usa .- Buttercup dijo con desinterés.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y ya era la hora de salida en la cual todos se iban a sus casas tratando de escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Bubbles esperaba a sus dos hermanas cuando Robin se le acerco.

.- ¿que tal Bubbles?.- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

.- ¡hola Robin!.- contesto alegremente.

Las dos muchachas platicaron unos minutos hasta que un grito iso que la alta autoestima de Bubbles diera un vuelco. "¡hey cuatro ojos!" grito una chica,

provocando las burlas de algunos estudiantes. La chica tenía el cabello largo de color rubio oxigenado, atado en una coleta alta y con un traje de

animadora.

.- ¿¡como la llamaste!?.- exclamo Robin enfadada.

.- Cuatro ojos, es como un versión femenina de Harry Potter, ha ha .- Río cruelmente.

Los ojos de Bubbles se cristalizaron mientras que Robin guardaba el impulso de arrancarle todo el cabello a la tipa esa. Los estudiantes formaron un circulo

alrededor de las tres adolescentes.

.- ¿por que ai tanta gente?.- pregunto Blossom confundida.

.- ¡Pelea!.- exclamo Buttercup llena de emoción y comenzando a correr hacía el circulo de gente.

.- debería ponerle una correa a Buttercup.- murmuro Blossom con resignación.

Buttercup empujaba a todos los que estaban en su camino, cuando por fin llego al centro del circulo, una ira la invadió, ver a esa chica llamada _"Cindy"_

molestando a su hermana menor, a los segundos, Blossom llego a su lado y ambas corrieron hacía Bubbles.

.- ¡Hey!.- grito Buttercup dándole un empujón a Cindy.

.- ah, pero si llegaron el resto del grupo de las fenómenos.- dijo limpiando el uniforme de animadora con un cierto asco.

Buttercup la tomo del cuello de su uniforme y la mantuvo en el aire, la chica de cabello oxigenado trago en seco.

.- repite lo, perra.- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

.- Bubbles, ¿te encuentras bien? .- Blossom dijo con preocupación.

.- s-si..- dijo para luego irse volando lo más rápido posible.

* * *

En las calles vacías de Saltadilla, en una banca, se encontraba sentada una chica de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas bajas. Tenía la cabeza gacha y

con sus palmas tapaba su rostro mientras sollozaba, junto a ella habían unas gafas con marco celeste. Una ligera brisa se iso presente y alguien tomo asiento

junto con la adolescente de coletas rubias. Ella saco sus palmas de su rostro lentamente aun con la cabeza hacía abajo y noto unas zapatillas de hombre, azules,

algo sucias y desgastadas, abrió sus ojos de par en par con asombro.

.- ¿por que lloras? .- pregunto el muchacho dueño de unos ojos azules como el mar.

Bubbles se seco sus lagrimas rápidamente y lo observo con una mirada confusa.

.- ¿te hicieron daño?.- pregunto nuevamente el muchacho.

.- n-no..- dijo.

.- entonces, ¿por que lloras Bubbles?.- volvió a preguntar.

.- p-por-nada.- dijo con una sonrisa forzosa.

.- por favor, dime.- pidió el muchacho.

Bubbles dio una gran suspiro y comenzó a contarle lo que le sucedió recientemente.

.- ¿me prestas tus gafas?.- Boomer dijo.

.- claro .- dijo sin ánimos.

Boomer las observo por unos segundos y luego miro a Bubbles que mantenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

.- Bubbles.- llamo el chico.

.- ¿si?.- dijo desconcertada.

Boomer puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la ojiazul y le coloco las gafas con delicadeza.

.- Bubbles, te ves hermosa al igual que todos los días.- dijo sonrojado.

.- ¿en-enserio?.- tartamudeo con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Boomer se acerco lentamente a los labios de Bubbles y ella cerraba sus parpados a medida que el se acercaba. Sus labios rozaron pero se separaron

rápidamente al escuchar la voz del hermano pelirrojo de Boomer.

.- me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos otro día?.- Boomer dijo mientras hacía círculos en el cemento con su píe derecho.

.- claro .- dijo Bubbles con una gran sonrisa y completamente roja.

Boomer le sonrío y despego hacía el cielo dejando esa estela azul tan característica de el.

.- ¡Bubbles!.- Grito Blossom de lejos.

.- ¡Bloss!.- exclamo con felicidad.

.- ¿donde estab..oye pareces un tomate.- dijo extrañada.

.- ¿yo?, no, debe ser el calor .- Bubbles dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.- ...da igual...¡Buttercup y Robin golpearon a Cindy y ahora están en la oficina del director!.- dijo la pelirroja.

.- ¿enserio?.- pregunto asombrada.

.- ¡Si, vamos!.- dijo para luego volar hacía la escuela.

.- ¡ok, ok, ya voy!.- exclamo.

Bubbles volteo hacía la banca y sonrío, tal vez usar gafas no estaba tan mal.

.

~Fin~

* * *

¿Merece comentarios? u.u

~Dalia:3


End file.
